uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Face Fix
Face Fix is the 22th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 126th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve help Mr. Gus try to get his face back to normal before an important photo shoot. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Minor Characters *Frankenstein *Nameless Woman with Green and Yellow Shirt *Hobo *Nameless Girl Selling Lemonade *Cop *Mart Mart Security *Window Washer *Rake Salesman *Screws Salesman *Gang Members *Bad Criminal Guy *Alligator *Front Desk Lady *Stylist Plot Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are playing a nice game of croquet and Uncle Grandpa takes his shot and scores and tells Pizza Steve that gravity is in his favor. Mr. Gus is looking for something and he asks the guys if they've seen his black bow tie, he informs that he's got a real important photo shoot and he has to look his best, Pizza Steve jokes about how a bow tie won't do anything for Mr. Gus' face wrinkles and eye bags. Uncle Grandpa invites Mr. Gus to play croquet with them and Mr. Gus tells them that he doesn't have time to play games and he has to prepare for his photo shoot, the photographer is in high regards in the intellectual community and he needs to look his best, Pizza Steve tells him to forget the bow tie and refine a good plastic surgeon. Mr. Gus says he doesn't have time and walks off, Uncle Grandpa remembers that he has Tiger's facial cream and tells Mr. Gus to use it to feel beautiful and it's very relaxing, Pizza Steve asks why he took it and Uncle Grandpa thought it was cake frosting. Uncle Grandpa offers to fix up Mr. Gus' face and Mr. Gus supposes so. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus are in Mr. Gus' room and Uncle Grandpa states that he'll start off with the problem areas first and dumps the whole thing on his head, he smoothies it out a little and places cucumber slices on Mr. Gus' face. Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus to lay back and relax and let the cream do it's work, Mr. Gus thinks it feels nice and Uncle Grandpa tells him it's the healing power of exfoliation and cucumbers. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve go back to playing croquet and Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that his next shot is to clear the water cube, Pizza Steve believes that it shouldn't be of concern and he chooses a big metal mallet and blasts the ball into Mr. Gus' room, hitting Mr. Gus. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are discussing their previous shot of croquet and Mr. Gus arrives, Pizza Steve is horrified by Mr. Gus' face and Mr. Gus is confused. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he looks different, and wonders if he left that cream on the whole time, he reads the instructions and it reads to remove after 2 minutes. Mr. Gus states that it has been two hours, Pizza Steve says that Mr. Gus' face is so relaxed that it can't even retain it's shape, Uncle Grandpa shows him in a mirror and Mr. Gus moves his face around, Pizza Steve tells him to reference a bronze statue of himself, Mr. Gus changes his face to exactly how the statue looks, he tries to fix the bottom part and his face melts. Uncle Grandpa thinks that Mr. Gus looks happier and Mr. Gus changes his face asking him does his face look like a happy man to him and it actually does, Mr. Gus then goes off to fix his face and that nothing can stop him, he then trips on a croquet bar and he lands on his face making the guys laugh at him. Mr. Gus enters the RV and Tiger gets surprised, Mr. Gus tells her that he used some of her facial cream and she gets mad, Mr. Gus apologizes and he changes his face to better express himself, he explains that he wanted to look good for his photo shoot, his watch alarm start to ring and he hopes that his face gets better by the time he gets there, then a news report is on TV with a dangerous criminal guy who looks like Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus drives the RV and is speeding really fast to get pulled over by a cop, Mr. Gus puts on his apology face and the cop asks for his license and registration, Mr. Gus hands him his license and the cop looks over it and is horrified to see who Mr. Gus looks like. Mr. Gus tells the cop he'll get out peacefully and that he can explain, he jams the door open and he knocks cop unconscious, a lady and a child see Mr. Gus knock out the cop and how he looks like the bad criminal guy and they decide to go after him and Mr. Gus runs for it. Mr. Gus runs into a stop sign and his face looks like an alligator and two animal control officers decide to chase after Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus then runs into a bunch of rakes and the store owner behind him tells him not to step on the rakes and Mr. Gus runs for it, the angry mob behind him wants to know if he sells pitchforks and he gives them a deal to but a torch and get a pitchfork free. Mr. Gus knocks over a container of screws and slips over them and his face looks like Frankenstein, the store owner chases after him as well as the angry mob too, he passes by Frankenstein and he falls in love with him. Mr. Gus decides that he has to hide, he enters an alley with a hobo, checks the next alley with some guys who want Mr. Gus in their gang, Mr. Gus then enters an alley with the bad criminal guy and alligator, he throws them out for the angry mob to deal with and Mr. Gus is glad that's over and his face melts. Mr. Gus finds himself in front of the photo studio and enters, he asks the lady at the front desk where does he go for his photo shoot, she didn't realize that Mr. Gus looks so droopy in person and she takes him to the stylist. The stylist prepares Mr. Gus foot and is ready for the photo, Mr. Gus is worried and they take his picture. It turns out the photo was only from his waist down and he tells Tiger that the stylist did help him fix his face to look more handsome, Uncle Grandpa then hits Mr. Gus in the face with his croquet mallet and everyone is horrified to see that his face went back to normal and Mr. Gus screams. Trivia *This Episode's quote is "Happy birthday, world!". *Tiger wears facial cream despite having fur. *Mr. Gus was sleeping for two hours, allowing the cream to make his face moldable. *Mr. Gus has a bronze statue of himself. *The cop in this episode looked similar to the one in Older. *Mr. Gus's license show that he was born in the Mesozoic era and that his hair is scales. *This is the only episode that shows the RV has a front door someone can use. *The Mart Mart security guard and the window washer are wearing different clothes in this episode. *Mr. Gus stepping on rakes and then moaning could reference "The Simpsons" character Sideshow Bob. *The bad criminal guy closely resembles Clarence from "Clarence". *The photo shoot was only for Mr. Gus' bottom half. *This episode has a similar ending to the "SpongeBob Squarepants" episode, "The Two Faces of Squidward" where Squidward became very handsome at the end until he became ugly again. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve playing croquet. **Uncle Grandpa saying that he grabbed something saying he thought it was something else. **Mr. Gus saying "Aw pickle juice!". **Mr. Gus changing his face's shape. **Mr. Gus running into things. *Errors: **Mr. Gus is wearing a wrist watch for one scene only. **When it cuts to the angry mob running, they're yelling at Mr. Gus but their mouths aren't moving. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4